


The Potter Twins' Origin

by NaginniS1999



Series: Potter Twins (Not really Potters are they) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Twin Potters, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginniS1999/pseuds/NaginniS1999
Summary: Everyone knows the Potters' firstborn son James Charlus Potter jr or JJ to friends and family the "defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort" born July 30th, 1999 what no one knows is that while in hiding after JJ's birth is Lily got pregnant again and this time with twins. She gave birth to them while in hiding on July 31st, of the year 2000 to one male and one female. Azalea Dahlia and Harrison Jackson Potter. These twins will take both the wizarding world and muggle world by storm, But first, they need to make it past the school where each year something has to`happen each year.





	1. Change in Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter but oh so wish I did!
> 
> Hi! I am so excited and to the ones that are reading my other story don't worry I'm not leaving it its just this came to me and won't leave me alone. So this will be totally separate.

James and Lily were so **bored** they have been in fiding for nearly two years for the sake of their son and then had two more children. Lily got pregnant with twins. It is so hard to raise one let alone three kids at once. Luckily the twins godfathers Sirius and Remus were almost always around and when they weren't it was Peter. James always did feel sorry for Peter so he made him JJ's godfather when they had him. So when Albus said they were going to hold an Order meeting on Halloween at Hogwarts they jumped on the idea and left the kids with Peter.

9 pm Halloween 2001

Peter knew how Everyone saw him. A weak wizard and a cowardly rat who should never have been placed in the all mighty house such as Gryffindor. So when he had the chance to show his worth he joined the Dark Lords' campaign and told him the location of the Potter children his master was going to be so pleased and reward him for his loyalty. But that is not what he got.

"You sniveling coward you had this information for this long and never told me!" Voldemort screamed towering over the stout man. 

"I'm sorry master there hasn't been a chance. Please! Please forgive me!" the rat replied. Voldemort just rolled his as they continued up the stairs to the second bedroom and found not one but two cribs one with the Poter mess of red hair and chocolate brown-eyed toddler and the other with two babes a little over a year old. He walked over them they both had silky black hair and shiny green eyes.

"Idiot which of them were born on the end of the seventh month!" he yelled causing the redhead to start whinny needlessly 'this buffoon the reason I have let him live this long was him being friends with the potters' he thought to himself.

"All of them master JJ on August 29th and the twins Harry and Ava a year later on the 31st"

'How disappointing the twins could have been interesting so them first' he raised his wand at them both as Peter began to exit the room to cower in fear. "Avada Kadavra!: by the time he saw it bounce off an invisible force it was too late his spirit left and wondered.

9:50 pm 

James and Lily apparate to the front of Godrics hallow to find the roof caving they run up the stir to the children JJ is crying and the twins are asleep holding hands like normal. They scrambled to them Lily grabbing JJ and James the twins. They run towards the floo and called Albus. 

"We need you, Albus, my babies they've been attacked. Please hurry!" Lily pleaded.

"Move away I'm coming through"

An old man came out of the fireplace with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It has come to my attention that one of your children has foiled Voldemort's plans."

"Which one?" James asks

"I believe it to be James jr due to the V for victory on his forehead the jagged marks on the twins are just from debris"

"Oh, this is wonderful our son is a hero James!"

"Yes and because of this the twins would grow only in the shadow of their brother and neither of them has shown any accidental magic so you should place them in the care of your muggle sister Lily dear"

"What?! But...But!" Lily tried

"Lily honey he has a point plus they could have a normal childhood. Poor JJ here is going to need all our attention Albus already warned us this may happen. And if they get their letters we can go and get them back and explain why it was in their best interest." he told her.

"Fine" she cried out looking at the twins in his arms

James then gave them both to Albus not bothering for goodbyes he had to get his son ready for the slimy snake face when he gets back. Albus was a little shocked he thought he would need to speak about the greater good before they gave in.

Little Whinny Number 4  Privet Drive November 1st 1 am

"The stupid fool left them outside not even letting the poor people know what is going on," the seemingly old man said to himself.

Din! Dong! "Vernon someone is at the door, "Petunia said.

When they open the door there was a man holding two babes that are so beautiful they cannot be defined as human.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley we should go to your sitting room," the old man says'

"Your one of them aren't you?"

"Yes, but neither of you or your son areas normal as you would believe."

In the living room, he transfigures a cot so the twins good sleep. "So I am Merlin and yes that one. I am sure Lily has told you news of what has been going on with the war" Petunia nodded her head. "Well they have left these two for the fame their older brother will acquire "

"She what! My sister would sink so low as to abandon a child let alone two  of them"

"Yes now There is other news your son will have magical abilities like her, in fact, you were supposed to but when you were born prematurely you core wasn't strong enough and neither of you are muggles your both squibs. In fact from very prestigious families ."

"Oh my," the other two say together

"Yes, indeed. and some other and I will be helping with your son's education because he and the twins will need it there is also a matter of their 'chosen one' is not one of the prophecies the twins both are they did something no one without the twice-blessed trait will ever understand and tell their godfathers I'm sure they already feel the pull"

"Agreed"

Back at Godric's Hollow

"You what!"Remus he usually very cool-headed man screams

"I'm sorry but its what was needed JJ will need all the attention and training he can get they would only be in the way," James says. After he finishes Sirius punches and breaks his nose.

"James and Lily Potter we are through with you if we see either of you again it will be too soon," Sirius says as he and Remus walk out. They both ignore Lilt's pleads for them to understand.

Once outside they see four people they've only ever seen in portraits at Hogwarts.

"Hello, sirs we are here to explain some things and to take you to your.. cubs?" 

"They're safe please we need to get to them," Remus says

"In do time first comes the explaining" A dark-haired man says.

 

 


	2. Gringotts and Adoption

Because of the mistake, Dumbledore has made the ladies of Fate decided to intervene. They brought together the five most powerful witches and wizards to ever live to come to the present to help train and raise these two so they are ready for anything and not fall at the manipulations of others. The children were able to grow up raised by Papa (Moony) and daddy (Padfoot) along with their cousin, aunt: Row, Petunia, Helga, and their uncles: Ric, Vernon, and Sal. They grew up in a manor on the outside of London England covered in wards and runes for protection while also hidden. At the age of five, the children of the house were starting their education. Helga would teach them music, herbology, charms, and healing magic. Godric will tutor them in dueling, strategy, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and the use of blades. Rowena would instruct them in history, astronomy, runes, any and all languages, and should they have the gift divination. Salazar would educate them in potions, pureblood customs,  rituals, dark magic. Merlin would end up teaching them wordless magic along with elemental abilities. Dudley along with the twins surprised all the adults when they started speaking to a little garden snake.

_"Stupid humans you're in the way of my hunt"_

_"We are sorry little snake," Harry says_

_"Yes we'll be out of your way"Azalea continues_

_"Be careful in where you go though there are some traps in the woods" Dudley warns_

_"Speakers three speakers at once!"_

Salazar nearly fainted but instead, he shook it off and ran over to them. "Circe you three are all parslemouths!"

"We're what" all three asks tilting their heads at a slight angle.

"Parslemouths when you can speak to snakes" he answered

"How cool!" Dudley screams in his excitement.

After this incident, Salazar took it upon himself to teach them parcel-magic.

While in their studies they sucked in all the information as if their lives depended on it. They Just loved it all. Even history at some points. Although they were a little shocked at all the goblin wars considering it's common knowledge that their weapons are near impossible to beat. Unfortunately, the three of them would often listen to Padfoot's stories of epic pranks. One morning Salazar came to the breakfast table unknowingly with cyan blue hair. He only realized when Ric and Sirius doubled over the floor laughing. Their punishment form this was washing cauldrons til they could no longer scrub."So worth it" they say together before bed.

July 31, 2007

it was the twins 7th birthday when their family finally told them about James and Lily as well as what occurred on that Halloween. They worried for years on how this would affect the two.

"We don't  care we have you guys" Ava starts 

"Yeah, we wouldn't trade this family for those Fame hogs any day" Harry finishes. The adults could only think on how much Lily and James screwed up these two were so much better than any sort of fame status would be worth.

This birthday would be something special they were also taking a trip to Gringotts in Diagon for something very special for the twins. They had sent some paperwork over to the Potters the other day and either they weren't paying attention or just didn't care that they gave up full custody and magical guardianship of the twins (probably a bit of both).

Diagon Alley

Sirius carried Harry as Remus did the same with Ava along with petunia holding Dudley's hand firmly right outside of the bank just to keep them away from Flourish and Blotts. Lucky for them Rowena had already taught the Gobbledegook and goblin customs. So when they got to the counter the twins as always shy towards strangers Dudley spoke bowed and spoke first.

**"May your gold flood and your enemies meet their peril"**

**"May your riches flow and enemies meet their end" the goblin replied. "The name is Griphookyoungd wizard what is your need today"**

**"It appears my mother and uncles need a private meeting and I'm sorry to say they can't speak your**   **fascinating tongue"**

"We'll time is galleons so hurry along"

"Yes sir" the six of them followed him through a small hallway and into a rather large office filled with filing cabinets.

"So what is it you lot need"

"Firstly my husband and I would like to adopt and take magical guardianship of our godchildren plus take magical guardianship Of Dudley and inheritance test of all there." when the twins heard 'adopt' the twins felt really warmed and climbed on their soon to be parents laps. Sirius and Remus smiled and stroked their heads soothingly.

"Parents?"

"SIgned away all rights to the twins and Dudley's parents are both squibs" Remus  replies

"Is this true mam"

"Yes and I do not want a certain man try to take him" Petunia stated

"I see so which inheritance tests will they be taking?"

"For now just creature and abilities the others can be done at a later date"

"We'll do the adoption first so any inherited abilities can sow right up on the tests"

They each sign the magical guardianships and then the goblin gave Sirius a blade. " 10 drops of blood in the goblet of the twins you and your husband along with them "pointing a bony finger at the twins. They gulp. "and each takes a sip until its gone" Slicing each finger and drinking from the goblet once done they each shiver at the bouts of magic coursing through them and healing each wound.

"Alright, each gets a parchment and drip three drops of blood onto it" the three children grimaced and let the adults help prick their thumbs. As soon as it was done Remus went and healed each of them. The parchments each shined a bright white color. Once finished the goblin gave them a look and his eye were practically bulging out. He then hands it to the others for a look.

Tests Results of Dudley Johnathan Dursley (Born June 23, 2000, at 3:42 pm)

Creature Inheritance

25% Nephilim (From birth)

5% Veela (11th birthday)

20% Light Elf (14th birthday)

Magical Abilities Inheritance

35.3% likely Metamorphmagus

Has Parseltongue

100% Animagus: Form unknown til mastered

90% likely Zootongue

Elemental Ability(s): Earth and Water

 

Tests Results of Azalea Dahlia Lupin-Black

Creature Inheritance

50% Nephilim (From birth)

25% Veela (11th birthday)

20% Light Elf (14th birthday)

5% Dark Elf (14th birthday)

Magical Abilities Inheritance

85% likely Metamorphmagus

Has Parseltongue

100% Animagus: Form unknown til mastered

90% likely Zootongue

Elemental Ability(s): Wind and Shadows 

 

Tests Results of Harrison Jackson Lupin-Black

Creature Inheritance

50% Nephilim (From birth)

25% Veela (11th birthday)

20% Light Elf (14th birthday)

5% Dark Elf (14th birthday)

Magical Abilities Inheritance

85% likely Metamorphmagus

Has Parseltongue

100% Animagus: Form unknown til mastered

90% likely Zootongue

Elemental Ability(s): Fire and Lightning

 

"We'll arent you all a little to devilish to be Nephilims" Sirius jokes

"Really" replies Remus as he and Petunia shake their heads at the joke.

"Is that all?" the goblin asks

"Yes thank you for your help" 

"Here I want this to stay out of the ears of outsiders," Sirius says giving a pouch filled with galleons

"Indeed Lord Black. Come again"


	3. Diagon Alley and New Encounters

Even with the 'angel' blood in them, they love to raise hell is what everyone thinks as they take Godric's griffin Maree out for a fly and escaping another lesson on some sort of goblin war. Rowena nearly killed Godric for ever teaching them to ride such a creature. And every morning someone falls prey to one of their pranks. This morning it was Vernon's turn though. He ended up going to work with a drawn in unibrow. Sirius revels in it. Taking great joy in the future generation of Mauraders. But they do get payback on the children. This usually being something like a toad in their bed or hair color charms. No matter what there is always laughter in the Manor.

Even with all the fun, the three children strived in each subject they were taught. Today was a lesson with Uncle Merl with their elements. In the end, Ava caught merlin's beard on fire and when Dudley tried to put it out with water he ended up drenching him. Harry found it absolutely hilarious. Over the years their music talents also became well known in the muggle world for children competitions. After all, hardly any wizards pay attention to the muggle world. Ava for the flute, Harry for violin, and Dudley for his piano skill. And all of them singing together but only for their family. Any earnings they have made in this has been added to their trusts vaults.

Over the many years, the founders and Merlin became found of them all so they secretly made them heirs to them all and they would hold the position as head as a united front. But they kept that secret for when they go back to the bank.

This is how the family's life continued until it was finally time for them to go to their prison...Oh, I mean school.

All three of them came down the stairs fairly slow not wanting to be away from their family that long. "Oh come along now it may be fun for you guys" Petunia tried

"Yeah right" replied her son

"Well at least your trained for anything," Remus says

"And no one knows your animagus forms so you can do some real pranks" Sirius continues. They all giggle when Remus slaps him on the arm. At 9 years old they finally finished their animagus forms. Dudley had become a rather large and fluffy brown bunny. Ava had become a silver fox while Harry had a very strang animagus form he became a shadow phoenix. He can use flame travel while Ava uses her shadows to travels and Dudley had learned to apparate just in case of an emergency. But today they will be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron to shop for school supplies. Sadly enough everything on the list for books they had finished years ago but they needed their robes, familiars, wand, and any other books that catch their attention.

On this Particular trip, it was decided it would just be Sirius accompanying them. First, stop Gringotts. Sirius this time takes charge asking Griphook. The group was lead to an even bigger office than the last. "I see you got a better office"

"Yes Lord Black after you hired me as your account manager" Griphook smiled."So what is it today"

"Well each of them a bottomless pouch with a featherlight charm. And then an Inheritance test for their heirships" 

"Well same as last time 3 drops on the parchment please" they did as instructed

Heirships of Dudley Johnathan Dursley

Heir of Prevell

Heir of Emrey

Heir of Gryffindor

Heir of Hufflepuff

Heir of Ravenclaw

Heir of Slytherin

Heir of Dursley

Heiresships of Azalea Dahlia Lupin-Black

Heiress of Prevell

Heiress of Emrey

Heiress of Gryffindor

Heiress of Hufflepuff

Heiress of Ravenclaw

Heiress of Slytherin

Heiress of Black

2nd in line for Potter

Heirships of Harrison Jackson Lupin-Black

Heir of Prevell

Heir of Emrey

Heir of Gryffindor

Heir of Hufflepuff

Heir of Ravenclaw

Heir of Slytherin 

Heir of Black 

3rd in line for Potter

"It seems you three just love to shock us goblins don't you," Griphook says bringing ou several boxes. They are in shock their aunts and uncles had kept this secret from them. With a nod to each other said they would both thank them and prank them before leaving. They continued the conversation about how there is Jewelry they each must wear as a sign of them being heirs.

All three picked out necklaces for the Prevell line. It is a leather strap with a strange symbol. A stud earring for the Gryffindor at the very tops of their ears. Snake and a golden chain with the letter E bracelets, and a silver chain necklace with a raven dangling. For Hufflepuff, there was an ankle bracelet with a small badger on the inside. And finally the black rings on their right ring finger and same for the Dursley for Dudley.

As they left the office they saw someone who looked very familiar. Red hair brown eyes 'JJ' the twins and Sirius thought. "So that's your brother JJ but why is he with Hagrid"

"Who knows but doesn't really matter does it dad lets go get this shopping trip over with," Harry says

"Agreed," the other three said

Outside 

"Where to first," Dudley  asks

Sirius thinks "Trunks so its easier to lug around"

At the trunk shop, Dudley goes with black dragonhide trunk with 5 compartments: a sitting room, a library that can hold up to 5,00 books, clothes, school supplies, and a training room. Ava did the same but with purple leather and another compartment for a greenhouse. Harry also did the same but instead of a greenhouse a potions lab and shelves for ingredients his trunk a deep green with silver linings.  Each of them also got their initials on it and passwords only they would know, plus deflecting charms to keep others away. They decided next up would be wands.

"I'm sorry but I think I'll wait here. I swear that man is as old as time guys. He gave my grandfather his first wand and he was old even then." Sirius says. They roll their eyes at his antics and walk into Ollivanders.

"No one's here" Dudley states

"Yes, there is. Isn't there Mr.Ollivander. Nice effect by the way" Harry says

"Why yes, it is Mr.P- Mr. Black. I remember your fathers' wands well. Sirius Black 10 and a half inches maple with dragon heartstring. Remus Lupin 9 and 3 quarters inches with a werewolf fang."

"Cool! How did you know Harry?" his cousin asks

"Just a feeling. Ava, you can go first I want to go last."

Kay" 

After 10 wands the shopkeeper goes "Tricky costumer huh. Don't worry we'll get it" He then proceeds to the back and pulls out a silver box. He places it on the counter. When Ava picks up the almost white wand and silver sparks come out. "Paulowina with a whisker of a kitsune 10 inches even. Next up." Dudley goes next. About as many wands later Olvander came from the back with a bronze box/ When he gave the wand a wave yellow sparks flowed. "Hmm. Well, Mr. Dursley, yours would be Amboyna Burl with leprechaun hair. 10 and a half inches. And now you. Hmm. Should I just go on to the back?"

"That may be for the best." Harry smiled. Ollivander had automatically felt the pull and decides to follow it. He finds a box that is covered in dust as its been there for years. 'So you finally found your wizard huh' When Harry grabbed it he felt a warmth and saw blue sparks going ou the tip. He smiled again

"Mr.Black you'll find this particular wand quite rare just as your cousin and sister. It is a wood called Katalox and it has no core. I'm betting you know just what to use." Harry only nodded and pulled out his nearly black phoenix feather from his animagus form. Both the wand and feather glow for a second and the feather is absorbed into it. "Alright very tricky customers and I shall expect great things from each of you"

They left for the pet shop next. Which while wands are cool they were most excited about their familiars. In the end, Hogwarts limited choice did not apply to any of them as they each bounded at eye contact. Dudley with a rather large hawk. Ava a kit nine tailed fox. And Harry instead of eye contact it was an egg that almost looked like a ruby. They quickly left and spent nearly an hour at Flourish & Blotts until Sirius practically dragged them out muttering something about ravens. Last final place was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry laughing as they walk in over Sirius hitting his head.

Inside Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions

I hear what sounds like an angel laugh. What I see is no different to that a boy with silky black hair pulled back and the most vivid green to ever appear on this earth. The three walks over to sit in the waiting area as the black Lourd goes to the register. Since I have just finished I walk over to them. "Draco Malfoy and you three?" The beautiful boy seems flushed so the slightly bigger one answers.

"I'm Dudley Dursley and these are my cousins Azalea and Harrison Black of the most ancient and Noble house."

"I see. Please, you three find me on the train and we can get to know each other. For now, I must go Mother will be taking me elsewhere." I bow at the Celestial being and his relatives.

I tell my mother and she laughs at me saying I'll understand this feeling in a few years. 'Harry. we will be friends at least'


	4. Diagon Alley and New Encounters Continuation

**Hogwarts_ Somewhere in Scotland**

"Albus what are we going to do the twins weren't there neither was my stupid sister."

"Patience Lily we can get them back once they arrive here. Now how is our dear golden child?" he hastily replied. 

Lily sat back down and the tension left her quickly. "Dear JJ is most excited of course also annoyed he had to start a year late because of his training. And is out shopping with James and Hagrid for school."

"Of course. But he'll be in the same year as his friend Ronald and his siblings. So it will end well."

"I do wonder if they will understand why we had to leave them with the dirty pet of the family"

"Hmm, they should. They will be most happy to be reunited with their family"

"I hope so"

**Diagon Alley**

'God the stupid oaf of a man made us wait for him. but he was being all secretive so maybe I'll find it out and tell Ron about it' JJ was annoyed he wanted to hurry and get his wand so he can prank the stupid snakes already and be just like father.

" 'orry JJ ogwarts bussness it's very important" Hagrid said as they started going back to the main floor.

" It's fine Hagrid. JJ just wants to get his wand. He will be the best prankster yet. of course after me though. Right JJ?"

"Yes, dad. I can't wait."

Once they got to the outside Hagrid walked off to the Owlery. So me and dad went on to Olivanders. 'Grr where is he'

"Right here, Mr. Potter. Don't worry" Mr. Olivanders was not happy a certain headmaster just blackmailed me into giving this special wand meant for greatness to this pretentious little prat. While also making a show of it. 

Finally, after 5 rejections, I got my wand. "Mr. Potter this is very strange"

"What is strange Ollie." James senior asks

'No respect' Olivander thought to himself. "Well, it is a Holly wand 11 inches. The core is a phoenix feather but the phoenix who gave it gave only one other it resides in the wand that caused that scar" JJ smiled this would bring him even more attention and boy did he love attention.

**Knockturn Alley- Tails & Whiskers**

"How can that man expects children to have their familiars with only three choices. I mean in my school days I always brought in Mr. Cuddles"

"Daddy, did you really bring your hellhound to school?" Ava asks

"Of course I did now close your eyes and follow where your core brings you"

The three children decided to follow his instructions.

When Dudley closed his eyes there was an instant pull. He followed it to the back and reached out. He felt something fluffy. He opened his eyes and smiled it was a small tan looking rabbit with a pink nose and strangely purple eyes **"What's your name?" '** Thank god for zootongue'

**"The name is Tilly. Are you my partner"**

**"Yes Tilly"**

Ava took a little longer as she ended up in the storage room. She reached out and felt a bunch of tails. It was a white Kitsune with a blue symbol on its head and Ice blue eyes. **"Hello, Do you have a name?"**

 

**"No name so give me one."**

**"Kay. Well let's name you Beauty"**

**"Excellent choice"**

Harry had a problem. He felt two separate connections. "Daddy what do I do there is two," He said quietly

"Sirius sensitive dog hearing felt his sons nervousness instantly. "Well, it means you have two familiars. It's not common but it does happen. Follow one and then the other"

"Mmm," Harry then followed the closes one first. He felt a warm egg. It was a deep green color with a light silver ring at the top. 

 

Harry handed it to his father and continued to the other pull.

This time he felt feather. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of gold ones. **"What are you really? your no snowy owl."**

**"I'll show you at your nest little one," the mysterious creature said.**

**Harry pouted a little but nodded. "Then what shall I call You"**

**"I have no name yet little one so it will be up to you," She said**

**"Okay. So are white and have your beautiful eyes in your true form?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Good. Then do you like the name, Hedwig? She is a beautiful goddess"**

**"It is a good name little one. I like it."**

After this, they went and dragged Sirius to the Bookshop 'Shadows Spines' and back to Diagon Alley for Flourish and Blotts'. Let's just say he was not a happy dog. Next was ice cream. "Uncle Siri Be calm"

"Why pup?"

"Padfoot!!!"

"Oh, Merlin. You three go outside"

"Bu-" Ava started. Harry put his hand over her mouth and pulled her out only to walk into their previously older brother.

"You stupid pratts! How dare you walk into me!"

"Sorry. " Dudley says.

"Well don't do it again some of us are very important"

Ava and Harry give each other a look. They each grab onto one of their cousin' arms and drag him further away. They decided to go Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and wait.

**Back Inside**

"Padfoot! I haven't seen you and Mooney in forever!"

"We've wanted it that way as you know. Please keep your distance

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments, please! Vote yes or no on Tom being good/changed/saved and part of the twins lives.


End file.
